The present invention relates to food containers and more particularly to a portable food container for feeding favorite animals which container is easy to assemble or disassemble and is portable on travelling or on a picnic.
To raise a favorite animal such as a dog or a cat is popular in modern families. Most of the people bring their favorite with them on outdoor activities. So they need a food container to contain animal's food in order to feed their animal on travelling or on a picnic. However most of them bring with them the canned animal food and pour the food on the ground when feeds the animal. Therefore, the ground is contaminated and the environmental sanitation is damaged.
A typical animal's food container 10 is shown in FIG. 1 which comprises a lid 11 and a container 12. The container has a threaded outer periphery 121 abutting the upper rim and the lid 11 has a threaded inner periphery abutting the lower rim made engageable with the threaded outer periphery 121 and a handle knob 111 on the top for facilitating the fastening of the lid 11 onto the container 12. The container farther has a strap around the body for facilitating the people to carry the container 10 with them. However, this type of food container contains small amount of animal which can only feed a single small animal and have nowhere to contain water. Besides, if the animal can not finish the food at one time, the residue may be rotten that could not feed the animal next time.